


loving you is all I wanna do

by thotsandfeelings



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotsandfeelings/pseuds/thotsandfeelings
Summary: “I mean, I always knew it, but you’re just a little lovesick pup, aren'tcha?”Josh smirks, completely unbothered. “Well, I just married her, Claudia Jean. That normally requires a bit of adoration.”
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Donna Moss
Comments: 25
Kudos: 172





	loving you is all I wanna do

Josh smiles softly as he watches Donna from across the room as she dances with Sam. She tries to dip him and they both almost fall over before he gets his balance again. Donna’s laugh flows over the room and Josh’s smile grows as he takes a sip from his drink.

“You have got it _bad_ , my friend.”

Josh chokes a little, startled by CJ coming to sit down next to him, but recovers quickly and relaxes back into his chair. 

“I mean, I always knew it, but you’re just a little lovesick pup, aren'tcha?”

Josh smirks, completely unbothered. “Well, I just married her, Claudia Jean. That normally requires a bit of adoration.”

“Yeah, but the drool isn’t cute, mi amor.”

Josh turns back to Donna and he shrugs. He smiles again as Sam twirls her into President Bartlet’s arms. Donna holds him up as he hands his cane to Abbey and she kisses his cheek. 

“Look at her, CJ,” Josh says softly, still not taking his eyes off of Donna, and CJ follows his sightline. 

“She is a rather beautiful bride, isn't she?”

“She’s amazing. I mean, that _dress_ ,” he says and he feels a swell of affection rise in his chest. “I really thought I was gonna keel over when she walked into the room.”

CJ faces him again and smiles a little as she watches him watch Donna before nudging his shoulder with her own. “Love looks good on you, Joshua. I’m happy for you both.”

“I’m glad you guys could come out,” he says, facing her again. “We miss you.”

“It’s been nice having the old gang back together. Even if it means Toby’s hiding out back,” she chuffs. 

“Yeah,” Josh sighs and he takes another drink. A pang hits him when he thinks they’re missing a very important member of the old gang. 

“Leo would’ve loved this,” CJ says, as if reading his thoughts. “I think he always had a little soft spot for you two.”

“Really?” Josh asks, surprised. “Why do you say that?”

She shrugs. “I asked him about what would happen if you’d gotten your head out of your ass during the administration. All he did was shrug and say we had bigger fish to worry about.”

“And that made you conclude he cared about the love lives of his staffers?”

“Josh, that’s what I’m saying. He _didn’t_ care, which means it wouldn’t have mattered if it _had_ happened.”

Josh frowns at that and looks back to Donna. “Why are you just now telling me this?”

“Because he’s not here to do it himself.”

Josh purses his lips and thinks about the new information. He starts to ponder about what would’ve happened if he and Donna had gotten together sooner, but he shakes his head after a moment. 

“I think it was supposed to happen this way, but thank you. It’s nice to know we might’ve crossed his mind,” he laughs. 

He catches Donna’s eye and she smiles at him for a moment before sticking out her tongue. Josh chuckles again and sits up straight. He downs the rest of his drink and pats CJ’s leg.

“My wife is sending out her mating call,” he says and CJ lets out a laugh. “I’ll see ya later.”

“Get outta here.”

Josh jovially shoves her shoulder a little before standing, draping his tux jacket over his chair, and walking over to where Donna and President Santos are now dancing together. 

“Can I cut in, Mr. President?” he asks and Donna smirks. 

“Yes, you _may_ ,” the President says, and gives Josh a look. “I was just telling Donna that it wasn’t too late to back out. You didn’t file a prenup. I was gonna distract you while she ran out the back door.”

Donna giggles and Josh just rolls his eyes. “I already got this speech from about five other people today, sir. You guys gotta get your material from different writers.”

Santos just smirks and bends to kiss Donna swiftly on the cheek. “You know where to find me if you change your mind,” he says to her and points to himself before turning to find his own wife as Josh takes his place in Donna’s arms. 

“How is it that I got reprimanded by two US presidents in one night?” he asks, pouting a little. 

“They like me better than you,” she says smugly and she pulls him closer.

“Well, that’s always been true.”

“I’m a likeable person.”

“You are. I like you the most, though. I just married you to prove it,” he says, his dimples deepening in his cheeks. 

She hums and pulls him closer so she can wrap her arm fully around his neck. She brings their entwined hands up to her mouth and kisses the newly adorned band around his ring finger. 

“You’re stuck with me now, Josh,” she says and smiles knowingly. “You sure _you_ don’t wanna make your escape out the back?”

He smirks and shakes his head. “Nah. I’ll keep ya around for a while,” he says and tightens his arm around her waist. “I mean, we spent all this money and went to all this trouble for a wedding, so…”

She pinches his neck a little and he flinches, laughing at the glare she’s giving him. 

“You’re not funny,” she says, but a smile is peeking through anyway, giving her away. 

Josh just hums softly along with the song the band is playing and squeezes her hand. It’s a slower number, so Donna relaxes into his arms with her head nuzzled into his neck and shoulder. They haven’t had much time to themselves today, someone’s always waiting to congratulate them or ask them to dance. The night is starting to wind down though as the moon gets higher in the sky, so Donna sways lazily with him now, both not worried about entertaining anymore, but just wanting to be. 

“Can I know where you’re whisking us off to now?” Donna asks after a moment. 

“Nope,” he answers smugly and she whines a little. 

“Josh! We’re married, you can’t hide things from me anymore.”

Josh chuckles. “I distinctly remember omitting ‘obey’ from our vows, Donnatella.”

“Joshua—“

“Relax. It’s a _surprise_. A husband is allowed to surprise his new wife with a secret honeymoon location.”

“You wouldn’t even let me pack my own bag. How do I know that CJ got everything I need?” she asks, a pout forming on her lips as she pulls back to look at him.

His resolve crumbles a little. “Donna, put the pout away. You know I cave too easily when you use it.”

“Exactly,” she says and she widens her eyes. “I want you to cave.”

He grumbles under his breath, but holds steady, so Donna brings out the big guns. She moves a hand into his hair and scratches at his scalp gently, making him hum contentedly, and she looks deep into his brown eyes. 

“I love you so much, Josh,” she whispers. “And I trust you completely, so if you don’t want to tell me, I can wait.”

His body slumps into hers again and he groans against her shoulder. “You’re no fun, you know that?”

“What?” she asks innocently. “I’m letting you win. First marriage round goes to you.”

He pulls back and gives her a look. “No, you’re using reverse psychology and my need to give you everything to get your way and _steal_ the win with your—“ he gestures to her vaguely, “—feminine new wife wiles.”

She smirks. “Is it working?”

He shakes his head again, pretending to be peeved by her insistence, but he ends up just looking amused. 

“I’ll give you a hint.”

She perks right up, her eyes shining brightly and he chuckles at her excitement. “Is it warm? Tropical? Cityscape? Are we going skiing?”

“It’s somewhere you’ve always wanted to go,” he teases and she narrows her eyes at him.

“I’ve wanted to go to a lot of places, Josh. Argentina, Thailand, Disney World, _Ireland_. So, unless we’re backpacking across Europe and Asia for a year, that better not be your hint.”

“You’ve never been to Disney World? We were in Orlando during the first Bartlet campaign, what were you doing when CJ went?”

”My insufferable boss made me work the whole weekend.”

He grins and traces her cheek. “That’s ‘cause he had a crush on you.”

She rolls her eyes. “Well, it didn’t help me out in the Disney World situation, did it?”

He chuckles. “Your husband isn’t taking you to Disney World either, I’m afraid.”

“Josh,” she whines and pouts at him again. “At least tell me if it’s domestic or international.”

He considers her for a second, then relents when she gives him her masterful puppy dog eyes. “International.”

Donna bites her lip. “Continent?”

“Europe.”

Josh can literally feel the excitement grow inside her body. “Warm Europe or cold Europe?”

“Donna, do you really think I’d take you to the Swiss Alps so you’d be in 12 different layers of clothing the whole time? Come on.”

“Warm Europe,” she muses and she narrows her eyes again. “How many swim suits did you make CJ pack for me?”

“I may have given her my credit card and told her to go crazy. I have no idea what she bought. She said we’ll thank her later.”

“That could be dangerous,” Donna murmurs and turns to kiss his cheek. “Considering CJ prefers nude beaches when she goes on vacation.”

“Who said I’m opposed?” he murmurs and he moves to kiss her jaw. 

“I think the Secret Service has seen enough already, don’t you?”

He laughs heartily at that. “And who’s fault was that? You dragged me to that closet, I was just an innocent bystander.”

Donna scoffs. “Innocent bystander, my ass. You’re the one who didn’t lock the door.”

“I was pretty distracted,” he says. “You know, with you ripping my clothes off and everything.”

“Whatever,” she says. “No nude beaches. The American people don’t need to see blurry paparazzi shots of their Chief of Staff’s bare ass.”

He shrugs. “Might make our approval ratings go up.”

“ _No nude beaches._ ”

“What about private pools with secluded, basically private beaches?” he asks, his voice low. 

“What about them?” she replies and quirks an eyebrow. 

“I mean, technically, if we had our own stretch of beach that I know for sure won’t be inhabited by anyone besides us, and we happened to lose our clothes in the ocean, it wouldn’t be considered a nude beach if we just… left our clothes off. Because it’d be just us.”

“We have a private pool and a mostly secluded beach?” she asks, a smug grin sliding over her face as she resumes stroking his hair softly. 

“Maybe,” he murmurs and he leans in to kiss her. 

“What time is our flight?” she mumbles against his lips. 

“We’re out of Dulles on American at 11pm. Straight shot.”

“You know, I thought marrying the White House Chief of Staff came with a little more fanfare. I didn’t realize we still had to fly commercial,” she teases. 

“Air Force One was taken, I’m afraid. I can offer business class with just you, me, a bottle of champagne, and our five agents, though.”

“So romantic,” she teases and she moves to fix his bow tie. 

Josh watches her closely and his tongue darts out to lick his lower lip when she starts to play with the buttons on his shirt. The band has been playing something more uptempo, but he continues to sway them slowly. Donna runs her hands up and down his chest a few times and Josh pulls her hips further into him. 

“Your thoughts are incredibly loud, Donnatella,” he says, smirking.

She shrugs nonchalantly. “I’m just admiring how handsome you are.”

“Mhm.”

“And how I was talking to CJ the other day about which set of lingerie I should wear on my wedding day.”

Josh squeaks a little. “And, uh, what did you decide on?”

Donna puts a hand in his hair again. “I’ll show you mine if you tell me yours.”

“Now you’re just being mean,” he whines.

She bites her lip and her eyes flick to his mouth before peering back into his. “Both options we narrowed it down to were very tasteful,” she murmurs. 

“ _Donna_.”

“CJ advocated for silk, but I chose the lace, though. It’s more elegant with the dress, don’t you think?”

She steps back a little, gesturing to the long skirt on her dress where the floral lace design runs down to the floor. His hands bruise against her as he squeezes her waist. “I think we should get out of here.”

Donna hums and twirls his hair between her fingers. “We haven’t even cut the cake yet.”

“There are plenty of knives on the main table, I’m sure someone else can handle it.”

She snorts. “Josh, we have to mash it into each other’s faces, it’s tradition.”

He steps closer to her and kisses her jaw again. “Can we do the garter part instead? I’d rather mash my face somewhere else if you—“

Donna smacks him hard upside the head. “Joshua Lyman.”

“Donna! I’m serious,” he says and he lowers his voice conspiratorially. “If we don’t sneak out soon, we won’t have time to have sex before we have to get on the plane, which means we won’t be able to consummate until _tomorrow_ , which means we won’t really be married tonight and that’s just… unacceptable.”

“So, you want us to sneak out to have sex for the sake of our marriage,” she says, completely amused by him. “But you still won’t tell me where we’re going.”

“Precisely,” he murmurs and he kisses her deeply.

She lets him for a moment before leaning back again. “We still have to cut the cake and at least say goodbye to our mothers.”

He groans a little, but stands up straight and grabs her hand. “Fine, but go easy on shoving it in my face, alright? We don’t have time to shower,” he says before dragging her over to the head table.

* * *

“Oh, my _God_ ,” Josh pant-laughs as he rolls off of Donna. “ _That_ is how consummation is done.”

“Come here,” she says and she pulls him to her to kiss him deeply. She moans into his mouth, her thighs still clenching and he smiles against her and slides his hand down to her still-wet sex. He rubs her firmly until she finally sighs and stills beneath him. 

“I’m so in love with you,” he breathes and she smiles serenely as he leans over to kiss her senseless. 

His hand runs up and down her stomach softly before cupping her jaw and she pulls him more firmly on top of her. 

“I love you,” she murmurs. 

Josh kisses down her jaw and neck before sighing deeply and snuggling into her chest. She wraps one arm around his torso and the other slides into his hair, turning him so she can kiss his forehead. 

“The lace was a good choice,” he says after a minute and she shakes beneath him with laughter. 

“Where are we going?”

“Greece.”

Donna moans loudly. “You’re the best husband in the entire world.”

“Two weeks,” he says, propping himself up on his elbow and toying with her hair. “You and me. Making our way through the birthplace of democracy.”

“And swimming in pools and basically private beaches?”

“A week in Athens, a week in Santorini. The Ambassador is letting us use her summer home on the island.”

“You’re turning me on all over again,” she groans and she moves to push him on his back. 

Josh chuckles. “As much as I love hearing you say that, we gotta hit the road, babe,” he says, running his hand soothingly up and down her back as she grumbles under her breath. “Greece is waiting,” he whispers and she perks up again.

“The _Parthenon_ , Josh,” she sighs dreamily. “I was obsessed with Greek mythology when I was younger. I literally wanted to be Athena when I grew up.”

“I know you did,” he says softly. “I’ve always seen you as Aphrodite though,” he runs a finger down her cheek, “or Peitho. Beauty and seduction.”

She grins. “You go between Dionysus and Zeus. Chaotic King of my heart,” she murmurs and leans down to kiss him again. 

“I—,” he says, freezing underneath her for a beat while his brow furrows,”—will take that as a compliment.”

Donna smiles and kisses him once more before pushing at his shoulders so she can get up and off the bed. Josh watches, amused, as she slides the lacy lingerie back on and jumps into a pair of jeans. She turns around after she throws on an old Mets t-shirt of his and snaps her fingers at him. 

“Josh, come on,” she says and tugs on his arm. “Greece is waiting!”

* * *

A light breeze flies through the air, whipping Donna’s hair around to tickle under Josh’s nose. She smiles as she reaches up to tuck it back behind her ear. 

“Sorry,” she murmurs, running her hand across his stomach and his fingers intercept hers to lace them together. 

“S’okay,” he whispers, squeezing her fingers. “You smell good.”

“It’s new shampoo.”

“Hm.”

“It’s strawberry scented.”

“I like strawberries.”

“I know you do.”

“I like you, too,” he says cheekily, smiling at her widely. 

“I know,” she murmurs and looks up at him. “You married me to prove it, remember?”

They’re on their second week of their honeymoon, lying in a hammock outside of the Greek Consulate’s summer home, and Donna can’t believe this is her real life. The past 10 days have been incredible. They explored every nook and cranny of Athens with Donna leading Josh everywhere and spouting off random bits of trivia the whole way. They’ve been relaxing since getting off the mainland. Going for walks into town and staying in bed until the sun is well past it’s midway point. The ocean is about 30 feet away from them and Josh was right about it being a basically private beach. They haven’t come across anyone else the entire 3 days they’ve been here. 

“Yeah, that was a good call on my part.”

She smirks. “Yes, it was, _husband_ ,” she murmurs and leans up to kiss him. 

“I’m glad you think so, _wife_.” 

She giggles happily and kisses him again. “How was Sam?”

Josh freezes. “Uh—“

She rolls her eyes. “Josh, you don’t have to hide the fact that you’ve been checking in at work from me. I’ve emailed Annabeth every day we’ve been gone, it’s okay.”

He relaxes beneath her again and runs his fingers through her hair. “I wasn't hiding it," he says. "Sam is good.”

“The drama with your Legislative Director got cleaned up?” she asks pointedly and he rolls his eyes this time. 

“Hey, the _President_ hired her. Not me," he says. "And he chewed her out pretty good, according to Sam, and that’s on top of Lou kicking her ass, too.”

Donna grows smug and slides her hand inside his shirt. “I’m honestly surprised she’s lasted this long. She’s managed to piss off every corner of the Democratic Party at least once.”

“I tried warning him. He doesn't listen to me.”

Donna just hums and continues running her fingers over his chest. “Let’s just stay here forever. We can avoid the drama altogether.”

“Done,” he says instantly and she smiles. 

“Yeah?”

Josh nods his head. “Whatever you want. We can run away and start a new life right here in Santorini.”

She hums. “The quiet life,” she murmurs. 

“Sounds nice, right?”

“I don’t know,” she sighs. “I kinda like our noisy life."

“It doesn’t have to be _so_ noisy.”

Donna cocks her head to look up at him. “What do you mean?”

He keeps rubbing her back gently and closes his eyes. “I’ve been looking at some real estate.”

“Really?” Donna perks up and Josh nods, a smile growing on his face. “Where?”

“Outside of the city. Mostly Arlington suburbs or Alexandria.”

“And what have you found?”

His smile widens. “There’s this house in Arlington… It’s fully renovated, it’s got a _massive_ kitchen island—”

“I can finally have room to make my mom’s bolognese,” she interrupts. 

“—and a big backyard with a privacy fence already up.” 

“Patio?”

“Raised deck with a built-in fire pit.”

Donna whimpers. “Bathrooms?”

“4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms. The master is a walk-in and it’s got brand new marble countertops and a _heated floor_ , Donna. There’s a big fireplace,” he says and raises his arm that’s still around her to tick off his fingers, “a laundry room on the main floor, and a finished basement. There’s even a breakfast nook.”

“I love breakfast nooks,” Donna says and she sits up in the hammock, resting her arms on his chest. “When can we view it?”

“I kind of already did,” he says, a nervous smile on his face. “And I might’ve also put down the deposit.”

“You bought me a house?” Donna asks, her jaw dropping a little. 

“I know I should’ve waited and done it with you, but it’s _perfect_ , Donna, I just couldn’t pass it up. The second I saw it, I knew it had to be ours, so I had Sam go with me and we got his agent to cobble together the paperwork and we closed right before the wedding. We can move in next month.”

“Josh,” she breathes and she falls back on her side, hugging him tightly and laughing a little joyously. “Do you have pictures? Can I see it?”

He shifts to grab his phone out of his pocket and flicks to the email thread with Sam and shows her the listing. 

“Look at that _shower_ ,” Donna gasps. “And there’s a separate bathtub?!”

“And the double ovens in the kitchen. We can finally host things at our place.”

“It’s so beautiful,” she says and she turns back toward him and gives him a kiss.

“I did good?” he grins. 

“You did very good,” she says and looks at the phone again, turning it horizontally so she can see the walk-in closet better. “Did you say four bedrooms?”

Josh nods. “Yeah.”

“Enough for both sets of parents to visit at once,” she warns and he snorts.

“Not for long, though. Maybe.”

She gives him an incredulous look. “Josh, it already has a separate office and our detail only needs one bedroom. The others don’t need to be turned into anything else.”

“No, I mean—,” he cuts himself off and looks at her. She’s still flicking through the pictures, ooo-ing and ah-ing when she spots something new, until Josh grabs his phone back and demands her attention. “I mean, they might be occupied more… permanently in the next few years,” he finishes softly. 

Donna’s eyes widen. “How many do you want permanently occupied?”

“One… maybe two,” he says. 

“When?” she asks, a grin starting to peek out in her cheeks.

“Well, that’s another thing I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Okay,” she says slowly and she shifts as best she can in the hammock to look at him. 

He takes a breath and grabs her hand again, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. “I’ve been thinking about what’s next. For us and for me,” he murmurs and Donna flips her hand palm up so she can hold his. 

“We’re a couple months in with the second term and we’re married now and I feel like I can finally breathe again for the first time since last year and, I gotta tell ya, Donna, I’m kind of over it.”

She chuckles and runs her fingers through his. “Tired of running with the big boys?” she teases. 

“Honestly, yes, I am. I never, ever thought I would say that, but the closer we get to going back to work, the more I want the honeymoon to last longer. I’m so tired. _All_ the time, honey, it’s just— it’s a lot.”

“I know,” she whispers and she moves her hand to stroke his cheek. “I know you’re exhausted, Josh.”

He breathes slowly and puts his hand on top of hers and turns to look at her finally. “I want to start our family,” he whispers. “Maybe not immediately, I still want you to myself for a little bit, but definitely sometime in the not so distant future.”

Donna smiles up at him and pulls him down for a brief kiss. “That sounds doable, but what about _you_?” 

“I think… that we should have the conversation about what it would mean if I left the White House.”

“Josh,” she starts and she sits up fully, tugging him up beside her. “The fact that you’re starting this conversation tells me you’ve already made up your mind.”

“I want to leave the White House,” he says abruptly and looks at her from the corner of his eye.

Her face is unreadable. "And do what?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. Write a book, go into the private sector, do a round of lectures. _Retire_."

A slow smile spreads over Donna’s face and she grabs his hand again and squeezes it reassuringly. “How long have you been sitting on this?”

“Not long.”

“Were you scared to tell me?” she asks, amused at the look he’s giving her. 

“A little,” he says quietly.

“Honey, we’re a team. If this is what you want to do, then I’m behind you completely.” 

“This isn’t like, I don’t know, switching from 2% to skim milk, Donna. I’m quitting my _job_. As Chief of Staff! It’s a big deal,” he finishes, lurching off the hammock completely so he can pace in front of her. 

She leans back and rocks herself in the hammock, watching him as his open floral shirt flaps in the breeze. 

“I’m not saying it’s not a big deal, Josh, but—“

“I mean, it’s no wonder Leo had a heart attack,” he continues. “I feel like my blood has been boiling for months. And that’s even with you being sneaky with your salads and fruit and making me run in the morning.”

“Josh—“

“It’s this goddamn brink of war we’ve been on for the past 4 years. I don’t know the military like Leo did. I know policy and I know Democrats and I—“

He cuts himself off, running his hands through his hair, so Donna stands and grabs his shirt in her hands, pulling him toward her. “Joshua,” she murmurs and she runs her hands up his chest and to his cheeks.

“I don’t know what to do,” he whispers. 

He looks so unsure and scared, so Donna brushes her thumbs across his skin gently and he grips her waist. “It’s okay,” she murmurs and she kisses him quickly. “Chiefs of Staff don’t normally last as long as Leo did or you for that matter. Things change, the country shifts, new voices need to be heard.”

“So, you’re saying I need to just shut up completely.”

She snorts. “No, I’m saying that maybe you’ve done all you can for President Santos and you’re needed elsewhere. It doesn’t _have_ to be dramatic, though we both know you have a flair for it.”

”What if I’m not needed, though? What if DC is done with me?”

”Well, I know for sure that that isn’t true.”

”How?”

”Because _I_ need you,” she says sweetly and he huffs a little. 

“Donna, I’m serious.”

”So am I,” she says and she holds his face in her hands so he can’t look away. “I’ll always need you and I’ll always be here for you. If you want to leave the White House and go be a circus clown, I’ll be right there with you.”

He murmurs her name and she smiles softly at him. “If I get another job outside of the White House, I won’t see you all day,” he murmurs and he slides his arms around her fully. 

“You can’t stay in a job that’s trying to kill you just so you can get a glimpse of me at lunchtime,” she admonishes,” which rarely happens anyway. We'd probably see more of each other if you _don’t_ work at the White House.”

His ears pop up at that. “That’s true.”

Donna winds her arms around his neck and leans in closer. “We can actually talk about our days and have dinner at a normal time,” she says and his mouth ticks up in a small smile. “More time to practice starting that family you mentioned earlier, too.”

Josh hums. “That’s definitely a check in the pro column,” he says and he kisses her languidly. 

Donna scratches his scalp and the tension in his shoulders relaxes a little. “When are you going to talk to him?”

“Soon as we get back,” he mumbles and kisses her again. “If that’s okay.”

She smiles and pulls back to look him in the eye. “I get a brand new house and I get to spend more time with my husband. I’m livin’ the dream, baby,” she says cheekily.

He looks at her for a long moment before hugging her tightly, his nose buried in her neck, and the rest of his stress falls away. “I love you,” he says, his words muffled against her shoulder. "Thank you."

Donna just holds him tighter and kisses his cheek. “I love you, too. I’m so proud of you, Josh. Always.” 

He sighs heavily and they stand there for a minute, just holding each other until Josh breaks the silence. “Can we accidentally lose our clothes in the ocean now?”

She laughs loudly and kisses him one more time. “Absolutely.”


End file.
